Returned to Void
by Renwar
Summary: The reawaking and his journey home...
1. Azure Admiration

Returned to Void

Standard Disclaimer: I own all of Vandread and its profit potential. Haaaaaaaa….  I own it all. Just kidding, Gonzo has full rights to Vandread. This was done to satisfy ones imagination. So don't sue me, heck my lawyer fees will be paid by _your taxes. _

SPOILER WARNING

Azure Admiration

Four hundred hours…

            Sleep seems to escape the captain of Mejeiru dreads squadron. Meia Gisborn lies motionless, while gazing blankly at the ceiling. Two years have grown and passed. The "victory" against the Earth marked the beginning. With destruction of the main force of Earth, Taraaku and Mejeiru began the cross colonization of its people. Men and women begin to interact and live together. Cross colonization began with the Nirvana as the staging ground. It was a half way point for both sexes as to say. A place for beginning interactions and relationships for both sexes. It was the ideal place. Why not? The first woman and man interactions occurred there. Three men and one hundred fifty-one women. It was the perfect environment. Animosity, aggression, reluctance, teamwork, devotion and friendship. Various feelings lost within the confines of the ship. Yes, it was perfect. 

Turning on to her side. She looks out to the black canvas covered with white specks. 

Utsukushii.

Space.

Is that where _he is?_

She releases a chuckle. Feeling her world a bit less burdened, while letting her thoughts run amok. 'Yes, let it run around.' 

_Just as long as I don't think of it....him.___

He taught me to laugh. Well for Meia, it was just to smile. The slow opening of the mouth and the gradual movement of the jaws. The incessant and soothing noise. The rhythmic chaotic clamor. Like a dog barking. He used to just bark frequently. Although, he defied and worked against this set back. 

_Just like him. _

He never let anything hold him down. _Nothing. It was this that Meia found the most appealing. No matter what, he never turned back and fled. Rather he faced it with pride and confidence. At times annoying and suicidal, yet it accomplished the task at hand, which was to survive. He became a dog with bite then. Over time, his rashness became attracting. Heh. 'He had more than that__.' His urgency to watch over everyone was similar to that of Meia's. His piloting skill was exceptional along with his tactical abilities. Meia had organization skills and command capabilities. However when times were critical, he devised the plans. Then again his recklessness and unwillingness to submit is what saved them all in the end. 'Yes, he taught me more.' Sighing within once more, Meia mentally organizes her day's itinerary. _

_Total opposites of each other…yet all the same…_

Fresh recruits to train_. 'Flying morons, why can't they pilot a dread correctly?' Formations to devise and revise. '__Stupid lieutenants, it's easy to follow.' Oh yes, discuss with the boss to let Jura take time off. Lately she has been adverse. Even Barnett can't calm her. Then again all of __them were tried mentally. Jura dealt it with anger/isolation. Dita with sorrow/withdrawal. And me. How do I deal with __it? __'Yes, I need to rest.' That's all I need. __'Just rest and work.' As long I don't think of __it…                  _

Ignorance/Avoidance…. 

Two years earlier….

The final battle with Earth was not faring well. The latest Earth forces were firing on all cylinders. Red streaks here. A blast here, a blast there. Blown ship here, a blown ship there. An attacking cube here, obliterated cube there. Blue streaks there. The anti-earth forces were being pushed hard. Their trump card, rather cards are currently engaging the main ship. While the manifestation of the Earthlings or the brat... is making his back door exit in the battle. Leaving a ship that engages the worm hole to deal with the trump cards. Yes, a typical ending. 

Worm-hole.

The Red Pexis Plagma is currently on count down for mass destruction by imploding the whole system. Every combatant whether earth or anti-earth is taking a ride to oblivion. The main individual for causing this whole mess is currently trying to contain the wormhole. Then again was it really his fault to begin with? He only chose to defy Earth. He didn't want to become someone else parts. Is so wrong to live for one? To find his proof within the hearts of others around him. Presently pushing back the device that blows all with every fiber of his being; thoughts of his "_friends" swirl around in his head. Their survival and assurance of living on is keeping the pain away. A fractured arm, heh, more like bent the wrong way… _

'Lets go partner…we have to do this for everyone. We have to make sure everyone is going to be safe. Minna wants live for tomorrow and see the future. Heck, I want to too. But I have to make sure this brat doesn't win. We have to do this ibo. We just have too.'

            …Especially for them _three…_

Author notes: Holy crap, what this section about? Obviously you can tell I'm new at this. This going to be my first story after reading so much on Fanfiction.net and other places. Reading alternate or possible diversions to my favorite anime is release for me. Work, school, overall life gets too overbearing. I practice martial arts for the physical release and read for the mental one. Oh yeah I need criticism for my work. I can't get any better unless you guys tell me. But please write meaning full criticism please. Thoughtless bashes of writers are trash and will be ignored, such as "You suck". Tell me why I suck, and then maybe I can work on it. Heck, if readers write constructive opinions of others work, writers can refine their work, thus taking the reader enjoyment to another level. So it benefits both the author and the reader. Enjoy!!!


	2. Golden Magnetism

Returned to Void

Standard Disclaimer (other wise known as "no money clause"): Once again I attempted to prove my legitimate right of ownership of Vandread. Gonzo has this zany idea of owning Vandread. The gall of it all! As you can see the author has; a. not enough sleep, b. ate some hallucinogen substances, c. just plain insane, or d. all the above. All jesting aside, I do not and cannot ever own Vandread. All rights belong to Gonzo. This story is mine though. So how much do I get? Nothing!!! 

ANIME PLOT GIVE AWAY LURKS 

Golden Magnetism

Stroke…stroke…stroke…

            The golden dreamboat sits idle and gapes upon the coal colored wall splattered with snow flakes, otherwise deep space. At this moment, Jura Basil Elden is engaging in a dialogue with her mind mentally. On the physical account Jura is combating with her hair. Dedicated hair brush at hand, she unloads her masterful hands and wrestles the tangles that endanger her locks. This battle is going well for Jura; she repeatedly thwarts the repulsive tangles attempts. This battle Jura _always wins. The mental war though is not faring well. It never has, ever since __it. These last two years have not been merciful to Jura. After the gallant "victory" by the anti-Earth forces, the cross colonization of Mejeiru and Taraaku has been a daunting task. The organization and management of "immigrants" involves large amounts of physical and mental energy. For Jura, she ran out of gas eons ago. She has been running on empty for sometime now. _

Empty, is that _what she has become?_

These last two years was struggle for Jura. Although she basks in the acclaim and adorations of Mejerrans and Tarrakans, but for some reason she does not find solace in them anymore. In comparison with _him, they have no meaning except as just words. Rather these glorifications are beginning to agitate Jura. The constant bombardments are starting to wear their intended effect. _

The paramount praises came with _him._

Closely examining her golden strands, Jura continues her conversation with her ego. Main topic, well it was about _him. Everything revolved around him. When situations became dire, he stood up and took command. Things happened when he stirred. Magnificent events they were. Jura was attracted to this aura, an aura of greatness. At first there was nothing to become concerned, yet as he "developed," one could not but be mesmerized by this aura. The aura of magnificence. This is where Jura felt her best. She was full when he secretes this greatness. Yes, it was this that Jura liked the best of __him. This is what she liked, no loved, about him. Magnificent. Even in his final moments, he let this magnificence carry them to victory. This victory was survival. _

Survive into _what? _

Jolting her thoughts momentary, she returns to this theory called reality. Let's see…begin character background assertions of the new immigrants. Oh yes… discuss with sub-commander about the co-ed living arrangements. Jura did not opposed men and women living together; however, she felt Mejerrans and Tarrakans are not ready yet for that "kind" of a relationship. What else… oh yes visit with Meia, lately she has been working too much. She is always occupied. Wonder why? Might as well visit Dita too… She lost the atmosphere of merriment rather it was replaced with despondency. Then again, they were all changed when by _it… _

Approximately 730 days before...

…Especially for them _three…_

            The powered up Bangata is attempting to defy physics. Too stop a worm hole from imploding a whole system. How is this feat acted upon, easy you just push. The dirty yellow and white creamed Vanguard is situated within the worm hole inducing device. One hand pushing and holding back the firing mechanism, while the other takes a break from the battle. The strain of Vanguard could be felt; one could feel the tension in the air. Lightning sparks, gyrating noises, chaos upon communication channels, fleeting screams of women and men, ear splitting explosions, and the hoarse voice of a boy. These all filled the air, the tension, the anticipation, the apprehension, the longing, and the foreboding. 

Four indigo fires come from the rear of the Bangata. The firing mechanism is further pushed in. Suddenly, a navy blue streak impacts with red barrier. Firing its booster rockets to the fullest; it attempts to break the crimson barricade. A short moment passes…

            A happy ending is usually reserved for children stories. Most humans have complexities about them. An example is the need for the happy ending and the one that seeks misery. When the prince arrives to save the princess, the usual ending goes by… they lived happily ever after. Yet, there are some us that want the prince not to arrive and the princess to live in sorrow. This type of audience knows the true meaning of an ending… It doesn't go happily ever after all…

…the moment ends, and the blue streak is hurled back… 

…Happy endings do not happen most of_ time…_

Author notes: What again? Freaking A! Oh well. First you could tell I diverted from the original plot of the Second Stage. Secondly hmm….well I deeply believe all three women in Vandread could have a romantic relationship with Hibiki. A Dita and Hibiki relationship is strongly accepted; although, the other girls (Meia and Jura) could be contenders. A Dita love can be represented by Kindergarten attraction. The girl chases the boy while the boy runs away. A Jura love can be characterized by growing attraction. Now a Jura relationship maybe argued as physical attraction but Jura's role in story was that of seeking gratification or acceptance. She constant looked or fished for compliments. Although with Hibiki, Jura can transform this gratification into acceptance. For a Meia relationship is easy. Both Meia and Hibiki respect each others talents and existence. This is easily transformed into a romantic pairing, which is an adult relationship. All three loving relationships are interconnected with each other. Dita starts it, Jura continues it, and finally Meia matures the relationship. All three girls can compete for Hibiki's affection. (Hint, hint, hint)  Then again this might be just crap…. Be sure to read the first chapter author notes about criticism. Ja ne!!! Enjoy!


	3. Ruby Adoration

Returned to Void

Standard Disclaimer: I own squat. Meaning suing me won't get you jack so don't waste your energy. All Vandread belongs to Gonzo. 

Prepared to be spoiled like there is no tomorrow…

Drip…slide…drop

            Drip…slide…drop

                        Drip… 

                                    Slide…

                                                Drop…

Ruby Adoration

Uchuujisan…

            Slight amber illuminates the quarters of Dita Liebely. Our current epitome of jollity is grazing into the black garden of space on her bed. Her "garden" is fulfilled with various spherical flowers. Some have rings to them while others have smaller flowers attached to them. The color ranges vary differently. Some in plain hues, while others exhibit flashy tones. Overall a beautiful sight to behold. For Dita they are just views to be seen. Her patented smile has vanished and has been replaced with a desponded atmosphere. This view only offers Dita a momentary reprieve. A short lapse away from her discontent in her life. The last two years have been taxing for the scarlet goddess. Although to Dita, two years seemed to pass in a blink of an eye for her. Then again when someone freezes his or her heart, time stops altogether. The moment he "won" for them was the very moment her heart shattered. For Dita, his proof to others was too much to bear. 

_Why? _

All of the crew of the Nirvana felt Dita's loss for him. Yanking Dita from her isolation became an arduous task. Comforting, coaxing, conversing, pleading, demanding and ordering Dita failed miserably. Pai-wei's unwavering friendship, Barrnett's persuasions, Ezra's chats, Misty's implores, Jura's requests, and Meia's tasks all cannot break Dita's shell. She seemed to build a wall from the physical world and imprisoned herself within. She still normally functions physically. Although Pyoro-kun exhibits more human qualities except for tears that is… 

_Baka__ Uchuujisan!_

            The last two years for Dita had been not in wallowing in sorrow. Rather, she was forced to perform various jobs. Primary, she worked under Meia as support wingman. Patrolling and "help" train the new dread fighters. Occaisonally Jura and Barrnett require her assistance in the migration process. She would do odd jobs such as escorting shuttles and supply ships. 

Her attraction to _him was best illustrated during her conversation with Misty before the onslaught. Her desire to be with him could not, would not, and never be described in mere words. Their bond together was something felt rather then thought of. Her external surface clearly mirrored her internal state. Being alive to her meant being __close to him. Just to be close… _

Focusing upon her surroundings, she returns to a conversation long over drawn. She keeps asking the same questions hoping to get a different answer. In hope, he is right there laughing, eating, or running away. She just wanted him to come _back. Back to where he belong. He back to her, to them three, and to everyone. He connected everyone together. He connected her to being alive…_

'_Why did he have to win?' It was for survival that's why. '__Why could not have ended happily?' Because it's not possible. '__I want to go back before!' Destiny won't let you…_

Leave me alone, 

            Just leave me alone

                                    Nothing is going to change

You could go away 

I'm just going to stay here and always be the

 _Same… _

 Roughly speaking 104 weeks before…

…Happy endings do not happen most of_ time…_

"Dita don't come!" 

The blue pexis modified dread is flung back violently towards it sisters. The blue, red, and white transformed dreads hover close to red barrier. Within the wall, a yellow clashed with white bangata is desperately trying to contain the wormhole. One hand pushing into the machine while other sits limply. All while a ranging war between earth born and its "parts" fight for superiority in the background. 

"It's okay…I actually want to do this for you guys" the boy uttered with a solemn face. 

"Uchuujisan…please let Dita help." cries the ruby romantic with diamonds falling freely from her face. 

"Don't you dare do _this, you'll give me wrinkles!" bellows the golden beauty with a panic-stricken expression on her face._

"Are you running away? I won't let you!" vehemently spats the azure rival with ominous features engraved on her face. 

"Minna, thanks for everything and take care…Gomen ne…" pronounces confidently and then gently with a smile…

Four spherical blue fires ignite from the rear of the bangata. The silver cylinder is further push into itself as the vacuum increases in intensity. The green eyes of bangata illuminate fiercely and the four fires escalate even greater. The vacuum stops abruptly. The fighting in the background gradually ceases. All is still…

            Anyone who was a combatant or spectator will tell you various views of that _event. Most will say the boy saved everyone by sacrificing himself. Others will comment upon purplish shadows within the red wall that consumed the boy. A few will say a bright light flashed then nothing but space that followed there after. All will say though they heard the shout, the scream, and the sob that filled the air. Most though could not tell who made the noise from but all knew whom __it was intended for…_

…The wormhole ship begins to tremble and its surface plates rip off violently. The bangata strains within but a green glow outline the body. A sudden green radiance surrounds the ship and the red bubble expands. Unexpectedly darkness devours the green glow and the bangata is surrounded slowly. The darkness slowly slithers the bangata as if it is being constricted. A purplish glow finally confines the contours of the bangata…

Oh Kami…

            This not is happening… 

                                    Let him go, please let him go!

                                                                        Please make it stop…

                                                                                                            Just stop it!       

                                                                                    Stop it!

…Don't please…

An emerald spark ignites space and all that is left is nothing. The wormhole device is gone and it seemed to implode unto itself. However, it took a something that it should not have. 

Hibiki Tokai disappeared along with it…

Dita wailed. 

Jura shrieked..

Meia weeped …

All three lost _it that day…_

Author notes: Hot damn, hope you guys enjoyed that. This took me a while to think up. I wanted to show Hibiki's disappearance differently as you would expect. Overall you could see where I'm going with this. I really enjoyed Vandread, even its not serious anime flick, it still invoke to feelings out of the audience. This scene happens at the end of the 2nd stage. For those who have seen it, you know what happened. For those who don't, shame on you! Go find out what happened. I.E. Watch it!!! I don't really know right now for the pairing of couples. (Hint again) As for the next chapter, I don't really know what to do yet, so… Read and critique please. Have a good day or night. 


	4. Sucessive Formation

Returned to Void 

Successive Formation

Standard Disclaimer: You should know this by now! Dang it, I'm poor okay. So don't sue. Vandread is enslaved to Gonzo kay (meaning all rights belong to them)! We all have to face the truth.  

SPOILS OF PLOT, SPOILS OF PLOT, I SHUT UP NOW…

…Nirvana… 

            Human language generalizes Nirvana as a state which a person has achieved full objective wisdom and compassion. Others may state it as the ideal place of stability, harmony, and joy. In the human condition, nirvana takes many forms. Some find contentment in material possessions. Although, this contentment carries only so far, as far as the material can carry… Some people find nirvana in usage of life time achievements. The realization of one's dream can be characterized as nirvana. However, most people who attained love contend they fall into a nirvana. The person they love is Nirvana for them. In short nirvana can be anything a person wants it to be… For three women it takes the form of a Hibiki Tokai…

            The ship Nirvana is a schizophrenic. Sometimes it is gentle as a spring breeze. Other instances, it chatters like a five year old discussing about their day. On special occurrences, it becomes a wild breast fighting for existence. The habitants of the ship find it as home. For them, it is where they work, play, and be human. Lately though, the Nirvana took on another façade. It became a gender midway point for two planets. Most of the primary tenants still reside with the magnanimous vessel. They chose live there due to familiarity and relationships. However, the Nirvana is about to embark on a journey again…

==Vandread==

In the command tactical room of the asteroid based for the Nirvana; at this hour three individuals are conducting an annual meeting. Most of these discussions are about the security and cross colonization progress of Mejeiru and Tarraku. Nonetheless, the topic is about the security issues concerning the boarder areas of Mejeiru and Tarraku space. 

"The Meranas have reported debris in their quadrants." verbalize the whip yielding sub-commander, alias Buzam A. Calessa (B.C.)

"What type of debris?" inquired the chief of the Nirvana's registry or Gascogne Rheingau not to be confused with Gasco.       

"The metal compounds match those of the Earth forces." replies B.C. while fixing into the holographic consul. 

"So they are on the move again." The Boss or Maguno sighs. 

Continuing with "her" report, "This not the only instance where the Earth forces have been sighted. We have intelligence placing them in the Mission area and our bounder lying colonies."

"Although they were destroyed when the scouts found them right?" injects Gasconge. 

"Yes." B.C. answers blatantly.  

"What do you think Boss?" questions Gasconge. 

"It seems our old friend is on the move again." genially responds while hiding behind her folded hands. 

"Could they be attacking us?" asks Gasconge.

"I highly doubt that, the pattern of the sightings suggest they are chasing something?" B.C. pauses briefly, "and the pattern of the timing and locations point to that conclusion." 

"So they are not after us then." Gasconge lightly preaches, as she leans against the wall and gape through the porthole. 

"It is apparent their intent is not us anymore, rather it is something." B.C. replies a while later.

"Ah yes, the pirate life again." Magno wistfully comments. 

==Vandread==

            Bart Garsus is one tried man. Why do you ask? Simple, he is the solitary pilot for operating the Nirvana. Without him, the ship does not move or combat according to human will. The cross colonization process to Bart means maneuvering between the Mejeiru, Tarraku home planets and its outlying colonies. Thus he is constantly in the navigation post navigating the ship. Picking up "immigrants" or technology and then bringing them to outlying colonies in the solar system. Other ships are doing these tasks; however, the speed of the Nirvana still outmatches the most technologically advanced vessels to this day. These last two years, Bart has been a captain in training. He has become the surrogate skipper of the Nirvana. Due to the administrative matters, both the Boss and B.C. are not available for command. Thus they have entrusted the responsibility to Bart. The initial reaction of the women crew was reluctance. They find it discouraging to take orders from a man especially for one of Bart's background. Bart though has changed. He too was immensely affected by Hibiki's departure. The loss of Hibiki invoked innate directive capabilities from Bart. Over time he gained the respect and loyalty of the women crew. This new change surprised B.C. the most. "She" did not expect such change to happen within the young man in a short time. Although for the Boss, she first saw his talent during the Anpatos affair. That was the primary reason why she entrusted the Nirvana to him. The operators: Ezra Vieil, Belvedere Coco (blond), Celtic Midori (costume wearing), and Amarone Slaintheav (East Indian appearance) were the first to recognize Bart for his new change. Particularly for Belvedere… 

            Belvedere Coco's role was that of a minor character. Generally, she operated one of the consuls that monitored the ship. Daily directions and reporting placed her closely to working with Bart. Her attraction for the blonde man matured over the years. His change to her eyes was one of a positive manner. She also uncovered a side of Bart that he does not reveal frequently. A gentle nature component. He first showed this during altered Pexis plagma planet episode. She came to know his actions towards Shirley. His exaggerated stories and reluctance to leave her side touched Belvedere heart to no end. In time she has grown to respect and eventually be infatuated with the young man. As to the reason why she is in his quarters at the moment is another manner. 

            Her visits to his lodgings first were a surprise for Bart. However, time proved to be an excellent fertilizer for cultivating relationships. Her/his presence became a comfort for both them. Their relationship started out as little chitchats. It all began during a loading and unloading of a "delivery" and the crew of the Nirvana had some time to relax. During these relaxation periods, the operators generally vacate themselves into the cafeteria for refreshments.  Although Belvedere decided to remain at her post to do some checks upon the ship rather then join them. This is where their chitchats began. Their conversions were generally about their upbringing. Bart would narrate his life story while she countered with hers. They revealed an assortment of aspirations and aspects to each other. As time past, they became friendly and sometimes came to depend with each other's presence for consolation. The crew of the Nirvana was not surprise to this event. Some are too experiencing this phenomenon called man and woman relationship. A prototype of it occurred when one man and three women decided to trust in each other. For Bart and Belvedere, theirs has just begun…

"Wake up baldy" she coos softly while nudging his stomach through the covers and exploring his sleepy features. 

"No, leave alone Bel, I'm still tried." Bart murmurs beneath his favorite pillow. His tries to dig deeper into his bed. 

"No can do, the Boss wants to talk you about something." she knew he needed his sleep; however, the Boss's calls are usually important and never to be delayed in response. 

"Ahhhhhhh, okay." Finally relenting. But for our blonde baldy, he decided to stand up at the wrong instance. For you see, most males have an unconscious reaction after sleep. Their anatomical part becomes "alert". Having only slept in his boxers, Belvedere is given a first hand experience to the male condition. 

"Ahhh, anta baka hentai." she screams in an ear splitting tone with a cherry face to boot.  

Moments later, Bart is acquainted with "Bel's" right fist. Moments later after that moment, Bart decides to delve onto his floor and examine it for structural integrity. 'The floor is working fine' he notes before losing conscious. Thus a fist induce nap betakes our blonde baldy. 

==Vandread==

One of the sacred places within the Nirvana is considered to be the navigation posts. Only one person has access to this "temple". From this area Bart has firm control of the ship. In addition, he can access various communications devices. Opening a communication channel to home base, he prepares himself.  

"What's up obasan?" Brat cheerfully remarks, while rubbing his cheek. 

"What happened to you?" she asks with a peculiar stare.

"Oh nothing, just slipped and hit a wall." 

Giving him one last odd look, she continues, "anyways, I want you to return the Nirvana back to base." Reverting back to serious tone.

"Understood, but I have some more deliveries to make." Copying her tone. 

"I had B.C. shift the deliveries to others, we are about to embark on an important mission." 

"What type of a mission?" he eagerly raises.

"I'll brief the rest of the crew and you when the Nirvana returns." 

"Understood." 

He opens another communication channel. 

"Belvedere"

"Yes." she notices his serious attitude and she too reverts to a professional manner. 

"How is the unloading progress coming along."

"It will be done in 40 minutes." 

"Good, prepare the ship for a voyage back to base."

"Why?" she inquiries oddly.

"The Boss just said to return back and prepare for a special mission." he returns.

"Roger." she conveys. 'A special mission' 

==Vandread==

Tip…tap…tip…tap…tock…

            In an ill-illuminated room, a lone figure crafts a psychological evaluation of a few individuals. Within this report he categorizes the symptoms of his "patients". 'Patient "D" suffers emotional withdrawal and showing early signs rejection to environmental stimuli. The patient offers very little emotional expression physically.' He continues to stare into light beryl holographic consul while dictating his thoughts. 'Patient "J" exhibits vast amounts of aggression and hostility towards individuals outside of the patient peer familiarity range.' He takes a moment and decides to test the flexibility of his chair. It seems the chair is able to withstand a person pushing back and stretching their arms in the air. The short live break concluded, he returns to "assessing" his patients. 'Patient "M" is opposite of patient "D". This patient shows vast amounts of energy through tasks. However, the work load being performed is dangerously above the level a normal individual can function. Recent physical assessments points to the deduction of the health deteriorating. Fatigue and imbalance nutrition are the leading factors.' 

            The automatic door reverberate a hissing noise; although, the young man is oblivious to this at the moment. With elbows on the consul and his fingers intertwined, he bores deep into the holographic projection before him. Another figure creeps behind him by tiptoeing in a silent manner. The gleaming of her oval glasses and widening smile presents an eerie mood. This scene is similar to that of a lioness stalking a buck. The gauging of the prey, closing into the prey, and finally the capturing of the prey. Chief engineer Parfet Balblair, the lioness, has mastered the art of stealthy surprises. The prey, medical physician Duero Mcfile, is totally caught in surprised. She trapped her prey by placing her claws on the shoulder area. Thus we have one befuddled man and a giggling woman in well-lit room now. Catching her breath, she begins a familiar routine. 

"What are you doing Duero-kun?" she jests. 

"Just writing some medical files." he returns while closing the holographic consul. 

"Oh." she replies lightly. Removing her hands from his shoulders; she retreats a few steps back. Offering him space to turn around. 

"What can I do for you Parfet-chan?" Swinging around his chair to face her. 

"Oh nothing, I'm just here to inform you that we are going back to base."

"For what reason?"

"Dunno, I just heard Amarone announce it."

"Hmm…" Placing his right hand on his chin. 

            Duero Mcfile the elitist male from Tarraku. Characterized as cool, canny, and systematic. The first doctor of the Nirvana. He attends and conducts the medical procedures of the crew. If a person fell sick or injured, he was the first to administer medical attention. Overall a warden of human well fare. As a person, his quiet demeanor and observant nature are his prominent features along with his half masked faced. 

            Parfet Balblair the jubilant female from Mejeiru. Described as warm, straightforward, and resolute. The chief engineer and care taker of the Blue Pexis Plagma. Her role on the ship ranges from maintenance of the dreads, monitoring the Pexis, creation/manipulation of the weaponry, and various mechanical applications. Generally, a curator of machines. As an individual, her sociable appearance and inquisitive characteristics complement her rotund spectacles.

Polar in personalities, yet an attraction intimately bridges them. Their relationship on the Nirvana began very early. During the initial merging of Ikazuchi and Maguno pirate ship, Duero was employed under Parfet to resolve the Pexis impurities. As time wore on, their relationship flourished due to the Pexis. As Parfet explained, the Pexis is a source of energy that has a personality of its own. Nirvana. Thus it was categorizes as a mechanical living creature. Both had a duty to the maintenance of the Pexis Plagma. 

            She repairs, as he heals it.

'You always say interesting things'

"What is it Duero-kun." she asks. The physician jolts slightly in his chair. 

"Oh nothing." Leaving his personal thought space and returning to reality. 

"Anyways, I was wondering if you are available tonight?" she whispers quietly and closely examining the tips of her French braid locks.

"Ah, umm well." The composed façade breaks like expensive China when a bull enters the store. 

"I was wondering if we can continue our 'lessons'?" she continues on. 

"Oh the lessons." proclaims in high pitch school boy tone. "Yes, I believe we can continue our 'lessons'." he tones down a few decibels as the lapels of his coat are construed. 

"So same place, same time then." 

"Yes that would be excellent."

"Great then, Ja-ne." she waves as she backs out of the room. A hiss noise resonates. 

Conclusively, in a well lit room, a flustered man mentally prepares for his usual 'lesson' that evening. 

Author notes: Wow four chapters! E-gad, I got out to this far. First and foremost, I am grateful towards Violent Shinji. He was the first person to actually review my fan-fic. Thank you, Shinji-sama. However, also I would like to thank those who left a review. I was thinking at one or two people are going to review my fanfic. (As of writing this I got three yay!) But people are actually reading it. Thank the Gods! 

This chapter is designed to lay out foundations for the whole story. As you could see, some foreshadowing is at foot. Most people can easily figure-out the story from this chapter. However, writing is about the why and most importantly the how. A "what" in literature is easily achieved. 'See Spot run' See, we have plot now. The essence of writing, in my opinion, is found in author's ability to express emotions that can relate back to the reader. To invoke experiences and emotions is a fantastic accomplishment. 

            Oh yeah, a reviewer pointed out to me the usage of italics. When I wrote the first three chapters of Returned to Void; in my original format I placed italicized words. When I uploaded my stories, all of the formatting I did was changed. Such formats included centering of words, different placement of words, and italicization of words. Can someone throw me a bone on how to include formats done in Windows Word 2000? Arigato minna! Whew long author notes huh?

            Oh yeah, no hurries for the next chapter right.


	5. Flowing Containment

Returned to Void

Standard Disclaimer: Me not own Vandread. Gonzo have all rights kay. No sue please.

IF YOU READ AHEAD, IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU SPOIL YOURSELF…

Flowing Containment

…Sound…

Is there sound in Space? Can a person really hear the hum of an engine or an explosion of an object? Does it really go ka-boom?

Sound only travels in air. The presence of oxygen allows vibrations to travel in waves. These waves then reach human ears thus interpreted as noise. That's why the phrase, "no one can hear you scream in space" is true. It's due to the lack of oxygen in space. With no oxygen, sound waves cannot travel. There is no ka-boom in space.

              Yet, the human condition flirts with the idea of explosions and sound occurring in space. The human sense of hearing must be fulfilled to add more depth to a narration. The concept of a cube blowing up in space and making destruction blasts satisfy our hunger. Our imagination allows us to make the correlation of noises to certain themes. A sound of baby laughing is considered pleasurable. Someone laughing brings security to our soul. Someone whispering sweet-nothings arouses us. The hysterical moan of a girl frightens. Attention is brought out when someone shrills. Melancholy follows when a person sobs. Sounds dig in to our imagination which fuels our soul. Without the concept of imagining, humanity would have died eons ago. This imagination gave birth to a theory of saving humanity. 

              In the distant future, humanity reached an evolutionary wall. In order to save themselves, they opted for a colonization expedition. Humanity would send out colonies power by the immeasurable power of the Pexis plagma. These seeds would spread out in the Universe and populate it. Like how a bee pollinates flowers. Only the field is space in this context. However, the people of Earth decided that the colonies are nothing but factories. These factories in essence are just manufacturing "parts". These "parts" would serve as components to reviving the glorious and malevolent Earthlings. These, the "parts," were to serve the betterment of humanity when the time was right. That time was approximately 100 hundred years after the initial colonies were expedited. The only problem was the "parts" began to think for themselves. They started to have notions of self-preservations. They did not want to die and become someone else's part. They themselves wanted to be their own part. It seems _imagination is a disease. It can give the right incentive to a "part" to break away from its creator. __Boy, were the Earthlings pissed. And so when the time came to for the Earthlings to reap their harvest; they were raped in submission. They had to obligate to the "parts" demands which were the denial of their "investments". Violently sent back and humiliated by their "parts", correction, by their decedents; the Earthlings returned home to an expiring planet. The idea of humanity becoming extinct has passed. Their "seeds" would further the existence for them. However, the evolutionary wall still reels its head. According to the Earthlings, Humanity has to come to an evolutionary stop. But then again evolution occurs over billions of years. __Too bad humans are finite… _

Imagination is infinite though. It can carry on forever as to say. As long there is someone to remember an idea, concept, or theory. _It would forever live on…_

Imagination can play with a persons mind. It can come up with ludicrous ideas. This is called paranoia. The self delusion of someone out to "get us" damages our lives. It may hinder relationships with our-selves, family, friends, and their environment. 

              Someone can delude themselves into thinking that they are trapped in cylinder container filled with transparent magenta liquid. That they are bondage with various electronic sensors on their body. That they are circumscribed into numerous testes and experimentation. That their body does not belong to them _anymore…_

_That their imagination is not self-delusion rather it is reality for them..._

Sometime after of two years before…

"Increase the dosage of agent V into the subject's occipital lobe." States the anesthetized voice.

"Should we match the level of endorphins with agent V?" Questions the subordinate. 

"No, it will affect the projected model of the subject." Replies again by the numbed figure.  

"_Doctor, the subject is showing an increase in the temporal lobe." Declares another character._

"Increase the dopamine amount and subdue the subject." 

"But that will _disturb the subject."_

"It does not matter" The _Doctor counters. "Make sure to record the experiment today and the previous experiments."_

"Yes." Copying the tone of a machine. 

Within the cylindrical container, a figure listlessly floats in the magenta fluid. Within this room, this figure is surrounded by other shadows. Some are sited on consuls and busily taping on them. Others are observing and writing on computerized clip boards. For sometime now _he has been doing a repetitive routine. 'Sit and watch.' This person's time has become a blur rather they have lost the concept of keeping time itself. For you see, it is pretty hard to keep count of the days when you are constantly exposed to experiments that burn __pain into the memory. The only thing they can do is to delude them-selves so the pain would not be as embedding. _

A hissing sound reverberates and another figure paces in. 

"How is our subject today." Not an inquiry rather a statement.

"_He is doing fairly well." _

"Excellent, after sometime we will place him in that automaton we found him in and begin field tests."

"Was it not infused with the Pexis Plagma?"

"Yes, actually it trans-modified." he pauses and lightly taps the cylinder, "the original color dissipated. In addition on the right metacarpus, a sanguine cone shape has protruded on top of the forearm. We believe it's a firing armament. On the left metacarpus, four circular disks with a bisque tone in the center align on top of the forearm also." 

"Reports have stated the mechanical object has two protrusions from the back area." States stolidly. 

"Ah yes the most peculiar objects of the automaton. Most of the body tone is amethyst; however, the two protrusions have a light indigo shade. The shape is a three sided triangles directed downward although there are cavities in both objects on its flat side. Further analysis showed that these protrusions actually can propel the automaton. Thus we have concluded that it is the thrusters of the machine. We have calculated the thrusters to be capable of matching our fastest fighters, if not faster. In addition, the metal compounds of this machine exhibit organic features." He circles around the cylinder and observes the figure within.

"Organic features?" 

"Yes, it self replicates and has internal power source." Pacing around, he returns to the previous position. 

"What, but if we cannot control it then…" Almost in an exasperated quality. 

"Do not worry our "pilot" is very much under our control. Just make a priority to modify his physical aspects. This _specimen is truly extraordinary. To think, a variation of the Pexis plagma exists. And he has infused with it."_

"Yes, _he is a magnificent addition; although, he exhibits some memory lapses from time to time." The Doctor replies. _

"Purge it out of _him; we need him to be under our full control when we retake what is ours." Forcefully declares. _

"I do agree a combatant like _him must not have any emotional components." _

"Yes, _he must be fully ours to utilize." The figure impenitently asserts. 'Yes ours'_

_'I wanted to get out from the bottom of the darkness'_

The entrapped individual raises his head and peers out of the glass encasement. Crops of hair flow freely around and in front of him. He quickly recognizes the images before him. The man with the odd-deforming head piece and the woman with one piece visors are a familiar faces. 'They come to hurt me again' He looks down to his hands and see electrodes attached to them. 'When did they put this on me?' He even stares further down to a scene of his feet being enclosed in blocks. These 'blocks' are preventing him from traversing in the encased tube. 'I can't even move around' Attempting to utilize his memory recalling abilities; he finds it difficult even to remember. Everything has become so _difficult…_

'Where am I' He pleads to his ego. 'Why am I here' Pleads once again. 'Who am I' Begging like a dog.

'Who are they?'

The last few memories he has left are set aside to three symbols. These entities are keeping him from breaking down. They are only recognized by shade. 

RED…                                            YELLOW…                                           BLUE...

'I have to get back to…to where…to when…to whom…' he strains his memory and desperately recalls to his salvation, purpose, safe haven, and his _Nirvana…_

_…to them…_

              Sometimes self delusion can be a positive thing. It can keep the pain and the agony away. It allows the person to _withdraw into a shell, then allowing them to __isolate their world, and ultimately giving them an opportunity to __ignore the problem…_

A faint emerald glows on his forehead briefly…

For Hibiki Tokai running away seem to be good at the _moment…_

==Vandread==

"My grandpa used to say often, even if you think and worry about it, answers doesn't always come out. What is important whether you can laugh with a sigh of relief in the end." 

From Episode 6 of Stage 1

Presently…

"Dita" A mind afar is called upon. 

"Dita" Still locked in the moment of remembrance. 

"DITA!"  Only to be ripped back into reality, a painful one at that. 

Finally broken of her line of thought, Dita stares blankly into the holographic monitor. Her 'Leader' peers into her. 

"We have received new orders" 

"Hai" She returns with unconcerned tone. 

"We're heading back to base and broad the Nirvana." Meia finishes. 

"Hai" Once again in a mood that does not care anymore.

The holographic screen phases out. Dita once again left to her thoughts. Back to a world where she thinks happiness is there for her. _Back to where he is… _

==Vandread==

"Don't abandon it so easily. Isn't it your precious ibo."

From Episode 9 of Stage 1

A worn out Mejerran seats one massive computer. Before her, a grand list of new habitants needs her approval on where to be placed. The same routine for her, but it allows her thoughts and away from others. 

"Jura" A steadfast and considerate Barnette Orangello saunters slowly into the room. 

"What is it Barnette?" The she glares into screen before her, but never turning around to her. 

"Boss wants us to talk to us." Almost hesitantly declares. 

"What for?" In a displeased tone.

"She said she would tell us once we are on the Nirvana." She returns while turning her head to admire Space or is it to avoid "her sister's" wrath.  

"Whatever" Returning to her task, _glad to be left alone once again…_

==Vandread==

A little bit before now…

"If you don't want to die, grab my hand!" 

From Episode 5 of Stage 1

A white modified dread swims through the black airless ocean, as a teal exhaust propels it. With in the formidable machine, an equally aspiring personage dedicates herself. She tries to occupy her thoughts in _avoidance of one that demands the most…_

A red blinking light on her consul informs a message is stored. Depressing a button, the message displays before her. It reads…

'Meia, I have a new task for you. Please return to base. I have sent back the Nirvana.'

Okasira

Elated again for the opportunity to avoid…

Author Notes: I'm alive!!! Sorry about the delay folks. Finals are abound for this writer. College students out there know what I am talking about. Ah yes, late night cramming and the practice of art of bullshitting. (Excuse me for such vulgar language kiddos) As of writing this I got 7 reviews. Yes moving up the ladder. For those who left a review, thank you so much. Please review this latest chapter. Oh yeah, I made grammatical revisions on the first four chapters. In addition with the divine help from a reviewer, I was able to include my italics and positioning in my stories. Thank you Ukushi… Well you know you drill, read and review onegai. Have a productive day or night. 

              Oh yeah the quotes I took from the episodes are fan subbed thus if there some discrepancy (differences) from the commercial distributions please bear with it.  


	6. Docile Conspiracy

Returned to Void

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Vandread folks, so stop asking me for money kay! 

SPOILER WARNING, IF ANY APPLIES

Docile Conspiracy 

A year ago…

Who are you?

_'I don't know anymore'_

You valued your proof incredibly?

_'Proof, what is that?'_

Something that was precious to you…

_'I just don't know anymore…'_

Let you be reminded then…

==Vandread==

Presently in the Nirvana …

"As you can see the Earth forces have been sighted around various areas of the quadrant." B.C. announced while pointing towards the holographic screen. The sub commander was currently addressing the present crew of the Nirvana. Under the new agreement between Mejeeran and Tarraku high councils, the Nirvana was to be given a crew of both female and male. Although as of now, the only males within the Nirvana are the Duero and Bart. The candidates of the male population was stilling under going 'integration' training (created by Jura and quoting her exactly' "I don't want dirty and ugly ones'!') and were due to arrive within the next few days…

"Our mission is to..."  A hissing sound strode, and three individuals stride into the room. Every pair of eyes turned to the trio with feelings of the apprehension, worry, and most of all, sadness. The three were completely oblivious to the attention; sat themselves towards the rear of the room. B.C. stared at them briefly and nodded towards Meia. 

"…as I was saying, our mission is to investigate these areas. Reports have shown that debris have been left; probably due to combat. Our job essentially is to analyze this debris."

A hand shot up from within the mass of the crowd. "Is there a possibility of fighting'?' A hesitant Mejerran questioned.

"In the event of combat, we will engage the enemy to the best of our ability." B.C. returns. Murmurs begin to erupt as every Mejerran turned to others. At the back, the three remain unperturbed. 

"We have female portion for mission, we are just awaiting the male crew from Tarraku." B.C. said. 

"Males sure like to take their time huh." One jokingly commented. A slight giggle ran through the audience. Even the three in the back took in this light jester. It eased the worry that was shared by all. 

"As much as you want to begin this mission, we are required to wait for the Tarrakans. In the mean time we will prepare the ships for departure." The silver haired commander regained the crowd's attention. "Any more questions'?' A silent response echoes. "Excellent, return to your positions." 

As masses of Mejerrans begin to file out of the room, B.C. surveyed and located her targets. 

"Meia, Jura, Dita." She calls out loudly. "I have some things to discuss with you."

The trio looked up and began to walk towards her. B.C. sighed to herself, "…like the walking dead…" 

==Vandread==

8 months before…

_'...Was 'that' kind of proof important to me?'_

Yes, it was that which drove you and helped you win against 'them'.

_'What are you?'_

Something powerful yet tamed.

_'Why am I like this?'_

Because your proof to them.

_'Were they that important to me?'_

Yes, especially the other three.

_'I just do not remember anymore'_

That's okay…

_'I want to remember who I am and what I am to them'_

If you wish…

'_I want to go…"_

Do you want to be free?

_'Is that part of the 'proof'?_

Yes, if you want

_'Yes, I want to be free then'_

Let's go then…

On the control console, red lights turn green. A mechanical voice resonates throughout the room. 

"Releasing all locks…"

==Vandread==

Back on the Nirvana…

"How are you three?" B.C. calmly questioned. To her, the three individuals seemed broken. Gone are the Jura's flare, Dita's jubilant nature, Meia's seriousness, and lastly their determination. Rather it was replaced with anger, confusion, and dispiritedness.  

"We're fine." Meia blankly returned, all three even had the look to go with it. 

"You do understand this mission is voluntary for you three."

"Huh'?' A typical phrase for the red head. 

Dita…

              Dita seemed to incorporate a hollow atmosphere. _'Like a doll'. A small shiver of sadness seeps throughout B.C.'s body as she continue gaze. B.C. grew accustomed to Dita cheeriness and sometimes became envious of it. From what every situation, Dita always took the good in everything. For B.C., this talent seemed out of her reach. The task given to her years ago required her to put on a façade to deceive others. Now present just seemed invalid of emotion. Dita's goodness just left. _

"I will perform any task or situation that is required of me." The blue hair monotonously replies.

Meia…

              B.C. had the greatest hope for the girl. When she first joined the Magno pirates, her stoic and distant nature kept a wall between her and the crew. To B.C., her purpose in life was to follow others. _She didn't live for herself. The arrival of a certain boy changed all of that though. Gradually through example and a helping hand, she began to trust others through his example. Eventually, she came onto depend for others and gained her true being. When the boy disappeared, to B.C., Meia seemed to lose the will to live. Meia's determination just left. _

"Well we're here anyway, so might as well go right'!' Uttered the yellow haired girl impertinently.

Jura…

               B.C. remembers reading Duero's report about Jura's mental state, and decides to allow her statement pass. _Anger. To be angry can carry only a person for sometime. Eventually, this embitterment will consume. In the past, Jura prided herself on her beauty. She combed for praises and a chance to be great. Now though, she projects a sense separation. As if she does not want anybody to get close. She lost the need for praise and acceptance. Even her exterior beauty is starting to suffer because of this new found attitude. Jura's brilliance just left. _

All three had been defeated…

Somewhere in the Nirvana…

"…you should apply gentle pressure here…"

"Like this'?'

"Hmm…something is still not right." 

"But I've been practicing last few months. I've done what you told me."

"Wait let me see. It's usually better with two people." 

A small shiver runs through her.

"Oh…that really feels good."

"I do agree, but for me stroking the 'muscle' yields more results."

"How did you learn about this'?'

"Remember when we found the secret compartment on the men's side of the Nirvana." 

"Oh, yeah." Recalling the memory. Flashes of a man, woman, small girl, and a baby go through her mind. 

He continues on. "Well, I found that baby book and this also."

"Does it teach how to make babies the Earth way'?' 

"I have not reached that 'conclusion' yet."

"Well whatever it is just keep doing it. It feels really good, I'd think it suppose to relieved stress." 

"…as you wish…"

Author notes: DEAR GOD, I'm alive. I really apologize for missing the last month or two. People, life has been very chaotic; work, school (summer school, ahhhhhhhhh!!!!), and martial art just turned up a notch. I am really sorry for my readers, please bear with it. On a lighter note, Vandread writers out there (shameless plug cometh) join the mailing list. I love it to heck and enjoy the discussions happening. Heck, due to a malevolent and gracious help (Ender, you saved this chapter from going to the suck list), this chapter was able to come into fruition. Enjoy! Have a good day or night! 

.

P.S. The next chapter will come much quicker, I promise. 


	7. Massacring Deliverance

Returned to Void

Standard Disclaimer: Ta-da, I don't own Vandread and only done for amusement. Now that was magic trick huh? 

Spoilers abound if any….

Shortly after of 8 months ago… 

Massacring Deliverance

"Releasing all locks…"

            A sharp hiss filled the room as the cylindrical tube rose upward. Red translucent fluid began to flow out and cover the floor. Hibiki still disoriented and dazed, struggled to stand. A flash of searing heat goes through him. _'It's so hard…to move' He falls to his knees only to be welcomed by the discomfort on the damp floor. __'Oh kami.' He shakes his head from side to side. The flow of blood returns to his body and his vision corrects itself. Before him the room is filled with many computer instruments and lights. __'Where am I?' He strains to place his left hand on his knee. __'One step…' He inhales and supplies his muscles with oxygen, real room oxygen. __'Freedom' He exhales and finds new vigor within his body. An energizing force begins to flow through him. His muscles taunt and tight, yet not as weak. He stands with less strain this time and begins to take his first step. __'Yes…' Another step then another. __'Yes, more…' The simple action of moving liberates him; like a child who has learned to walk. __'It feels so good…'  _

            An abrupt hiss echoes and he turns to the sound. The sliding door goes into the wall. A young man was looking at a computerized clip board as he walked in. He was not any paying attention to the man half dress (if you count tight boxer type shorts as half dress). He notices the floor has become moist and slippery. He raises his head…

Their eyes meet…

A moment of silence…

One of the longest moments in the young tech's life… and his last…

GO!

            Marital arts take on many forms, from the pure use of legs, hand strikes, grappling, and to using the energy of the opponent. It has many varieties yet it has an undermining goal. The goal is to survive. In the evolution of the Art many practitioners/exercisers created various strikes, stances, blows, and concepts to improve their Art. Many may argue that Martial Arts are not only confined to the idea of hurting the opponent. Rather, it can be described as a dance or expression which is true. However, the essence of the Art is to win above your opponent in fight. The key is _survival. The human body has an innate ability to fight, the primal instinct conscious or ID. The instinct to stay alive which also means to stay free. For Hibiki, this young man is his opponent. In order to survive, he has to win…In the Art; the best type of winning was the utter destruction of your opponent so he has no opportunity to strike back. Translating to the death of him…_

GO!

            Flexing and tightening his muscles; like how a dogs' hair stands up before he bites into you very hard. Hibiki's vision becomes red and his mind focuses on figure before him. _'Kill' His calf muscles flex tightly. The young tech before Hibiki is beyond petrified. A ferocious growl fills the room. All of Hibiki's muscles expand explode with tremendous energy. __'Die.' The young tech is frozen to the spot where they first made eye contact. _

Too bad…

Hibiki cocks his left hand back fiercely while forming a fist; at the same moment closing the distance between them with three strides. The young tech only sees Hibiki's face and not the fist that makes contact on his temple. CRACK! The tech flies backwards into the computer consul thereby denting it. His last thought was 'what happened?' and he blacks out. Hibiki felt an urge, an urge of winning, begins to the walk towards the tech. Tightening his fists into his palms; he stands before the prone form. _'Win.' Hibiki brings both of his hands together into a praying manner and raises it high above his head. The concept of winning and reward after was the only thought. Tasting victory on his lips. In a savage manner, he crushes the tech skull causing his spine to rupture at the base. __'Not yet.' Hibiki inhales while eying the young tech whose head is dangling profusely. His hands still burning with the desire; the desire to win. He exhales as placed his hands on the techs neck and begins to squeeze like how you wring a table cloth. __'More, more, more.'__ The human throat, particularly the wind pipe, only needs about five pounds of pressure to collapse; Hibiki though decides that 400 pounds should do the job. _

SNAP!

Fascination and relief… His first _kill…_

==Vandread== 

Presently…

"These new dreads are much faster and mobile from two years ago huh'?' A teal haired Mejerran questioned. A new breed of dread fighters is heading towards the docking bay to examine their newly issued fighters. Trained under and tested by Meia, these pilots are to be battle harden without any actual combat.  

"Guess so but do you remember those three dreads from two years ago'?' Her companion returned. "You know the ones that combined with the male robot thingy."

"Yeah." The teal haired off handy answers while she examined her teal nails. 

"Now those were fast and much more mobile." She proclaimed animatedly.  

"I guess." Trying to sound bored, but in truth she was bubbling within. A chance to ride in those dreads which brought them victory (in addition survival) would be exciting.  

"Actually I heard from Paiwae that all three were loaded into Nirvana yesterday." She injected quickly. 

"Really, I guess those _'three' are really going then'?' Both ladies reached the bay entrance, they pause for a moment to let the door open, and then proceed into the docking bay. They are greeted with controlled chaos. Scores of Mejerran techs scurry around to inspect and modify their comrade's vehicles. Some of the pilots are consulting with techs while other pilots are seated in their fighters. Both ladies proceed down the walk way towards their dreads. Above them, on the walk way railing, three ladies are watching the events unfold before. The three peer from a distance…_

==Vandread==

8 months before…

…to assess the situation before them. The two guards are taking cover behind an embankment. Pulse rifles set on stun and emotions set on fear. Why do you ask? Simple, they just saw three of their comrades being mutilated by the test subject. When the first alarms activated, three units of five men where sent to the observation area. These two men are the fourth unit and the last of five sent to subdue Hibiki. 

"Oh god'!' A horrified earthling uttered. 

"Go look dammit." His partner pleaded.

"No way. Didn't you see what happened to Curso? 'He' took Curso's arm and broke it but before that 'he' drove fist into his ribs! That guy is an animal'!' He returned. 

Yes, poor Curso. He was a new recruit and in Earth terms that was an accomplishment. When Curso first made it to the scene, he encountered Hibiki stomping on a fellow guard. He yelled freeze and pointed his weapon towards him. 

That was Curso last action.

One moment Curso was pointing his weapon at Hibiki; the next he was four feet in the air and engrossed in searing pain at his rib area. Hibiki impaled his right fist into Curso ribs (breaking at least four) then lifted Curso using his ribs as a brace. Using his left hand, Hibiki grabbed on Curso left wrist and circled toward his right shoulder then over to his left thus exposing Curso left elbow. 

A straight elbow is a broken elbow…

In one swift motion, Hibiki pulled out his right hand out and bought down his right forearm right on top of Curso's elbow while midair. CRUNCH! The howl of pain echoed to all bystanders' minds. Curso with a newly broken arm hung limply in front of Hibiki. 

The former Vanguard pilot sneered at _'his' opponent and came to the conclusion of killing him would be better._

So Hibiki grabbed Curso head with his right hand and lifted him head level then delivered a reverse round house kick to the temple area. CRACK! Curso sailed through the air effortlessly and impacted with the metal wall (head first of course) then slid down along the wall slowly. Which bring us to the present situation? Two armed men are fearing for their lives and quietly debating amongst themselves on who should go look. 

"I told you to look already'!' One hissed. 

"Forget you, you go look." The other fired back. 

Too much talk is a bad thing…

During the two armed men's argument on who should look; Hibiki sensed their presence and proceeded to their area. A looming shadow befallen on the two guards causing them to raise their heads towards source. Hibiki's facial expression was similar to a wolf. 

Straight to the point and deadly…

About three seconds later, one guard was on the floor unconscious (having his nose cartilage pushed into his brain) while the other was elevated against the wall by his neck. 

"Let me go." The guard cried painfully. 

_'He' began to apply greater pressure to the…._

==Vandread==

At the moment…

…circular railing as the technicians began inspecting the white dread. Meia grew accustomed to having Parfet do all of the maintenance on her dread. Seeing these 'young' engineers scuttle around her dread made her feel uneasy. In her mind, their experience of maintaining a dread was adequate. However, _'her' dread was not ordinary which was causing her this uneasiness at the moment. __'Where is Parfet'?' Meia herself did not have the technical expertise upon dreads thus she always left it to the care of Parfet. Throughout their campaigns, Parfet tremendous attention to detail and love for machines made Meia confident upon the battle capabilities of her dread. In battle, Meia felt assured that vehicle malfunction was an extreme oddity. __'Parfet did tame the Plexis.' During the standard repairs, Parfet was a supervising figure but at the moment she was missing. It was so hard for __'her' to trust…_

==Vandread==

8 months prior…

…in anything anymore. Hibiki sprinted towards a destination that he knew acutely. Some unknown force was calling for his presence and the urgency grew great as he took every step. The need to get there was tearing into his being. Along the way, Hibiki confronted many obstacles (particularly guards) and he disposed of them rather swiftly. Turning left he wondered why he seemed to know the path to this destination. Another guard steps in front of him. Never losing a step, Hibiki leaps above a laser shot and embeds his knee into the guard's face causing the guard to arc backward as red rain spews from the guard's face. Landing on all fours, Hibiki once again sprints towards this unknown yet familiar feeling. _'He' began to wonder on why…_

==Vandread==

Currently…

…these people are so happy. Dita stares at the scene before her. People are laughing and giggling amongst themselves. Some are serious yet a casual manner was attached to them. She was wondering why they are displaying so much emotion._ 'What was the point to feel joy when pain was there'?' Some of the pilots were conversing on matter of males. Snippets of Bart's and Duero's names reach Dita's ears. The engineers conversations are on the subjects of what parts go where and how much this thingy was needed on where. Yet Dita couldn't relate to them. __'There was no point to feel anymore…' Dita just loss the need for emotion; going through the motions of living was good enough for her. She could not care less if someone was happy, embittered nor sad. __'She' doesn't care…_

==Vandread==

8 months earlier…     

…how much his legs burned. This feeling was driving him towards the goal. Whatever it was, it allowed him to continue forward. This feeling was gave him the power to accomplish anything before him. Like disposing three guards which blocked the **'door' to his destination. All three had some sort of baton with electric pulses running through them. Hibiki abruptly stopped and began to square up his opponents. One guard lunged forward hesitantly. **

Be decisive and follow through…

Hibiki begin his counter by spinning towards the guard thereby closing the distance between them. The guard pitifully missed Hibiki and was rewarded with a reverse back hand to the temple. CRACK! The guard flew towards the wall which renders him useless for combat. As Hibiki ended his spin he crouches down on all fours then springing up from floor thereby launching him into mid air. While in the air he flips himself forward and plants his calves on the guard shoulders. The momentary of stability was all that Hibiki needed to twist his hips in a circular direction causing his legs to go in the same direction. SNAP! The second guard joins his previous comrades. _'Last one…' Using his new found agility, Hibiki places his open hands on his chest while bringing his knees tight to his chest as he gravitated to the floor. As Hibiki's hands made contact with the ground; he pushes off the floor thus propelling him towards his next opponent while kicking out his feet. CRUNCH! Hibiki's bare feet (distinctively his heels) collide with the third guard's face causing the guard to fall backwards as Hibiki lands a small distance away. Hibiki finished the third guard off placing a solid kick to the solar-plexus thus collapsing the rib cage that caused massive lung punctures. __'He' turns around to face…_

==Vandread==

Occurring now…

…away from the others. Jura had her back away from the chaos happening below. She was staring into the window which had the portrait of space. Jura was frustrated at the slowness and causal manner the crew was displaying. She had read Meia assertion upon the new dread pilots. Jura found them to be weak and incapable of real combat. _'If we were to be attacked…' She didn't want to finish the thought. It would only add to list disappointments and irritations that were growing on a daily basis. The crew was inadequately trained and on top of that the male crew was to join them in a few days. Jura hoped that the males followed her strict guide lines upon their conduct on the Nirvana. She knew deep down though; the Tarrakan's candidates would fail and this failure would just add to her anger. __'She' couldn't wait to get…_

==Vandread==

8 months previously… 

…beyond this door. This feeling would be quenched when he stepped beyond this door. Not wasting another moment; Hibiki advanced through the door and faced numerous guards pointing armaments at him. A hunched figure was before him. 

His Ibo stood before…

"I knew you would come here." The figure declared rather arrogantly. "You and this thing are bonded." Pointing towards it. "I would further say this thing is your other half."

Hibiki bored into the figure. He could not afford to lose here now. He wanted to satisfy this need. It was ripping his apart; he needed to complete this desire now! No matter who or what was in front him; he would not be stopped. 

"The game ends now boy! You belong to us now and you will follow what we demand of you'!' He howls although this fell deaf to Hibiki's ears. 

Silence…

More silence…

Too much silence…

GO…

_Who?_

GO…

_What?_

Come to me… 

_Where?_

You know where…

_Why?_

Just feel…

_When?_

NOW!

_Yes…_

Just follow what I tell you… 

Ignore your emotions… 

Except feel _hate…___

The black Vanguard eyes lit up in emerald hue before all…

Hibiki has met home…

Author Notes: I am really sorry to my readers. Last few months went to the hell/heck hole. I had to move back up to Seattle to help my bro in the family business (couldn't find a replace adequate enough). This just shot up my life. So I apologize to the Vandread mailing group too. I'm sorry I had to drop out people. Do not fret though, once I established my new email account (quoting Arnold) "I'll be back" and be back on the writing. To my readers thank you for the reviews. Sorry again to all. Enjoy the new chapter and hopefully the next one will be out quickly.  


	8. Floating in Oblivion

Returned to Void

Standard Disclaimer: Finally won the court case with Gonzo and Pioneer. They are hereby releasing the full rights of Vandread to me. Yay! Just kidding! 

Spoilers Abound if any! 

Floating in Oblivion

5 months before…

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

'Is it my heart beating or my head?' 

'How long have I been here?'

'Better yet, where hell the am I now?'

Hibiki Tokai

Once Nirvana's inhabitant, loudest occupant, and its protector; now floats listlessly in space. Shortly after getting reacquainted with his aibou (partner) all hell just broke loose. 

'Ah,  my arm still hurts.'

_It will heal in time… a voice responds. _

'I know but I wish it would be faster.' Hibiki retorts. 

_In due time… a voice returns. _

Looking at the screen module in front of him, Hibiki has grown accustomed to the scenery. 

…Black and _Empty_ Space…

A few months has passed since his escape from '_Earth.' The instant he entered his aibou, a deafening silence sweep throughout the room. The guards lowered their weapons and took in the scene in front of them. The black Vanguard sited on the platform laid motionless. _

…Moments…

The concept of a moment is poignant matter. This one instance of time can make or break a Destiny. 

_If I had one more moment, I would have said… Or if I got there a moment earlier/later, I could have done this… Or it just happened at the right moment… _

Humans naturally like to put abstract matters into rational and logical thought. This way they have a grip upon reality since they can explain it. Thus the concept of the moment was created in order to put a reference in Time. A human can or cannot recall moment when their Destiny change for the better or worse. There are many 'moments' in the human history. When first humans began to walk upright, the discovery of fire, exploring the unknown, discovery of the nucleus, computers, of course the Plexis pragma and many others…

But this defining moment now is for Hibiki... His Destiny is at a folk… Will he submit and be taken back to captivity? Or will he fight for his _freedom…_

We all know the answer to that now… 

8 months prior…

-Hanger bay-

…The black Vanguard eyes lit up in emerald hue before all…

The guards are shocked yet amazed. One voice shouts out and their manner is changed. Shock has turned into caution. Amazement transforms to fear…

They raise their weapons and take aim at the Vanguard. 

At this instant, Hibiki makes a frenetic dash towards his aibou. A voice shouts out another command that causes the guards to change aim and begin to fire at Hibiki. Hibiki dodging the lasers jumps towards his aibou. He lands face first on the Vanguards knees while grabbing on for dear life. Suddenly a slick intense sting grazes his right forearm. He takes little notice and continues to make way to _his aibou. '…a few more steps…' Running on the thigh area of the Vanguard, he glimpses that his aibou has changed. The body color changed from yellow and white to a mixture of black with a hint of purple. Certain sections have different complexions. The chest area has a green opal on the front. '…what the…' He takes a leap towards the green opal. It glows briefly and Hibiki is absorbed into it. All movement comes to abrupt stop as the guards take in the scene. Silence…_

-Inside the Vanguard-

A young man floats in a forest mossy colored liquid. At this moment his eyes are closed. His arms and legs adhered with the flow of the liquid. He is suspended like a new born…

His eyes open then…

Hibiki awakens only to realize that he is floating. His first initial reaction was to move and get out. Being in a tube for a couple of years has programmed his behavior into fearing of tight spaces. Yet, he feels comfort. This frigid and emotionless environment entices his being. Every part of his nerve is on fire yet no pain accompanies it. 

A sharp beep commands his attention to look up. A screen module displays before him with numerous guards with numerous weapons pointed at him. Some are positioned on the floor while others are on walkways on the walls. '…what the?…' Almost on instinct he raises his left hand. _Deploy the discs and expand a field…a quite voice whispers. Outside the guards panic grows due to the movement of the Vanguard. The black machine raises its left hand and three discs fall from their slots. The discs start to decent towards the floor only to stop and quickly swing in front of the Vanguard. Hibiki could only stare as the discs start to glow yellowish hue. __Expand…a voice again murmurs. Three discs take up a triangular position in front of the Vanguard. An instant later, a yellow sphere begins to inflate from each of the discs. First it surrounds the Vanguard and encloses it within. _

The guards deploy their weapons and laser shots fill the air all directed towards the black machine. The laser shots impact with the yellow sphere only to dissipate. Inside Hibiki feels a light tingly sensation on the front part of his body. _Concentrate…the voice in coaxes. On cue Hibiki begins to focus. Outside the yellow spheres begin to inflate even more. _

At this point, the guards start their retreat while futilely firing their weapons. _More…the voice pleads. Focusing even harder, the yellow fields swell into a greater radius at a rapid rate. On the floor, some of the guards are caught and pinned to death, while those on the walkways are embedded into wall by the force field. _

'…Yes…die…' 

Yelling and screaming accompany the chorus of bodies crunching and grinding as hanger is almost filled with a yellow glow. Hibiki on the other hand is having a time of his life. Those who confined, tortured, and mutilated his soul will pay. 

'…Die, all of you die…' 

At the end of the hanger, a group of men take up a defensive position. Within the defensive perimeter, a man with a mechanical visor on his eyes can only stare at the scene. 

…Everything has not gone to plan…

_ Hibiki is enjoying himself. He is creating __his Destiny. Under __his will power, he will achieve __his ultimate goal. The goal of __freedom… _

The dark robot stands up from the platform. It takes a step forward in a clumsy fashion. While inside Hibiki surveys the situation before him. Flesh, guts, and bone paint the walls and floor. Thick rich blood paints the scene. '…Excellent…' Hibiki's attention is drawn to the group of men at the distance. He quickly recognizes the individual within them. '…That bastard, guess time for pay back…' _Yes… the voice agrees. The discs retreat into the left arm as the Vanguard raises its right arm. Inside Hibiki feels his right forearm become warm. A targeting scope comes on screen module and a few moments later it locks on the visor individual. '…oh yeah…' A computerized voice declares "target acquired." Outside the Vanguard is seen with its right arm held up. On top of the right arm, a cylindrical cone glows a murderous red hue. An instant later, a red light erupts and illuminates the room…_

Outside the Earth base an explosion creates an open a section of the base. Moments later, a blue streak twists out from the newly made 'door' and flies into space. The caged bird makes it get away…

==Vandread==

Presently…

            The Nirvana is in a state of calm. Most of the female crew is on stand by or asleep. At this time few individuals had fended off the effect of the Sandman. The Nirvana is docked in one of the asteroid bases scatter through the system. Still awaiting the arrival of the male crew from Tarrak thus it lies on the state of vigilance. At this hour, three individuals who share a certain bond also share insomnia. One is in the garden section. Another is in the tactical command center. Finally one is in the training area. Each has their own ritual to each room.

-Dita-

           Star grazing has been one of Dita's favorite pass times. Her fascination with the unknown has always perked her curiosity. This fascination actually led her to meet with her affection. She still could recall the times in the garden when she was finally able to confine him. Of course this would mean raiding the kitchens supply, which would irate Barnett. Although, the trouble it cause could not hold a candle to what she shared with Hibiki. 

One particular instance is burned into her memory…

…Sometime back then…

"Try this Uchuujin-san." Dita spoke as she passed him a plate of chicken Alfedro. 

"What's this?" Hibiki asked while tearing into the plate.

            This is what she liked about him, his openness to try new things so quickly. Their picnics have become a ritual for both them. She would try a new recipe, at the guidance of Barnett, and then entice/entrap Hibiki to the garden. Of course she had to bring a cart full of meals just keep him in place. It still amazes her to this day on how much food the Vanguard pilot could pack into his body. Considering at the time he was smaller in stature and weight compared to her. In between meals, Hibiki would call them 'resting periods'; she would ask questions about him. Hibiki would get off guard and try to resist the questions at first but later would casually answer. Of course no one else was around (to their knowledge that is, 'click') which helped Hibiki's ego. She learned many things from these conversations. His grand pa, who he respected greatly, his life before the Nirvana, and many others were the topics of their conversations. He vehemently avoided questions about the female crew of the Nirvana (herself included). 

"Ne, why do like you to stare at the stars so much?" He asked as he took another bite into the pasta. 

This surprise Dita a lot, most of the time he would only answer her questions or continue eating during their 'time together.' She closes her eyes and inhales the sweet scent of garden mixed with luscious aroma of her cooking. Taking a moment to think, she exhales and begins to stare into the garden of space. 

"When Dita was young, Dita didn't have any parents." Hibiki notices the flare from her eyes has dimmed. "So Dita was move into the lower blocks of Mejeiru." Hibiki recalls the conversation about Mejeiru being too concerned on vanity. 

"The people Dita lived with became family. Most them did not have a place to go since their houses got shut down too." She quietly states. Hibiki on the other hand has placed his plate on a nearby rock and could only look intently on Dita. He has never seen the girl before with a sense of sadness attached to her. Heck, he could not see two together, seeing Dita like this made Hibiki share her mood.

"One day, one of older sisters took me out to watch the stars." She pauses. "She told me that the stars are mysterious and have a tremendous power." Her eyes begin water. This catches Hibiki's attention but he lets her continue on. 

"I asked her is there enough power for us nee-san." Of course she was referring to the short power supply that was never there in their block. 

"She laughed bit at _me_ for some reason. The she looked at me with a smile." Dita's eyes soften as she brings her head down to gaze at the ground. Melancholy, she continues.

"She said Dita that is not the kind of power I'm talking about, its power out there that is also inside of you." Her sister heartily confesses.   

"Inside of _me_?" Dita responds. 

"Yes, one day you'll see this…" Her older sister finishes. 

Hibiki could only focus on the ruby haired girl. Random thoughts aside, for the first time since they met, she is sad. This did not bode well with loud mouth boy at all. As much he hated to admit, he did not like see others being sad, especially someone like Dita. Taking one last look at the girl, he peers into space. Then in a blissful tone he says…

"You know my grandpa used to say, there are things greater to you." Dita turns her head to him. He catches her ruby jewels...

"He also said there are great things inside all us. It is up to us to make it come out." He states while returning to look out. 

"…to make it come out…" She questions hesitantly. 

"Yeah, I guess your older sister is right since my grandpa is right most of the time." He chuckles with a wide smile. "So don't be so sad, you're freaking out me." He quickly finishes while turning his head to her. 

"Hai!" She returns while wiping her eyes followed by a smile bright enough to blind the sun itself. 

"Yosha, what's next to eat?" He gleefully proclaims to get back to pace. 

Dita remembers that day as if were yesterday. She shared something special him with that day, thankfully many more after. That ended two years ago. Now, she is sitting in her 'garden' and glancing at the stars. _Alone…_

-Meia-

…ERROR…

           The computer screen displays in bright red for the blue haired captain. Meia has grown an affiliation with this computer. Creating formations and devising simulated battles is one of the tasks of training new pilots. Pausing for a break, she stretches her arms to relieve stress and kinks in them. Rocking her head side to side, she lays her head back on the headrest taking a momentary rest. Creating these mock battles used to be so easy for her. Then again she had the help of a certain rowdy, obnoxious, cocky, and genuinely caring boy. As she recalls, it was comical when he arrive in the tactical center. As routine as the coyote and rode runner was, Dita and Hibiki chase was a time old tradition… 

…To get away from the red hair pursuer, Hibiki decided to 'hide' in the tactical center. It was to his surprise to find Meia there. Usually, this room would be empty at the end of the day. Most of their meetings were held in the morning to ensure undivided attention (when there were no battles). She watched his face grow from a surprise to a familiar causal manner, which matched his walk. As he strode towards her, she watched this 'boy'. It still perplexed her on how he could be so honest and loud yet bashful and defensive from one moment to another. 

"So what are you doing?" He asks in off hand manner. 

Turning back to her consul, she answers him the same way as he did.

"What does it look it like? I'm making battle simulations for tomorrow's training." 

"Che, those things again. I rather go out there and have a real fight." He comments distastefully. 

'Oh god, this arrogance of his again.' The normally gloomy girl whispered to herself. 

"Well when we're not in battle, it's better to train." She spoke in a serious tone.

"It'll be better if those training exercises were a little harder. I would put my aibou in auto pilot if could I during those." He snaps back.

 'The nerve! These training exercises are designed to save our lives out there and here he is mocking them. Not to mention all the hard work I put into it.' Again commenting to herself. 

"Well I don't I see you making any now do I?" The blue hair girl retorts with hint a of Tabasco sarcasm. 

"What! Woman, I could make a better simulation than you any day." He ferociously fires back. 

"Then do it…" She replies in a dead tone while swiveling her chair to face him. This caught Hibiki by surprise. Once again his proud and stubborn nature has put the proverbial foot in his mouth as to say. 'Heh, I knew it.' Meia cheerfully observes to herself. 'Idiot does not even know to type…' 

"Move it then." The boy demands. 

Once again, she is surprised by his reaction. Normally a person would this just submit in order to avoid further humiliation. Rather then doing that, Hibiki would burst on more. 'One of his finest qualities…' 

Moving herself out of the seat, Meia watches the boy seat himself and examine the computer consul. Then surprisingly he begins to type. The commands at first were wrong. Misplaced enemy units, outrageous ranges, unreasonable attack patterns were some least of the mistakes. After an hour and so (Meia had to pull a chair aside), the boy began creating basic stimulations. They were easy to accomplish but never the less impressive for someone who did not know squat at the beginning. Then suddenly he spoke.

"You thought I didn't know this crap huh? Well I was an engineer back at Tarraku, so I know had to computers. Even though I only turned bolts most of the time. Gotcha this time huh?" 

"Whatever…" Meia spoke quickly. 'Why was he sharing this?'

"Well, I do admit 'some' of your mocks are bit hard but there's not variety to them. You have a sense of pattern attached to each one. You would spread out the enemy then have them attack at various angles. Most are in groups of three's or so. You would hang the enemy ship behind the attackers. Yea, you would the use stuff around us at the time and all but there's no variety to them." He states as he continued to type.

'Who is this boy!? He had the audacity to call her mocks plain. He better get through his head I have more battle experience then he does.' She shrieks to herself. 

"But I guess that can't be helped, since you're the only one doing this. After all you only got one head. My grandpa used to say; one head is only good for one way of thinking. When you have friends then you could think a whole bunch of ways." He blissfully utters. 

This stopped Meia's rampaging icicle temper on a dime. Gone was her anger towards the boy and replaced with surprise. How could someone with this arrogance and mockery of others change to suddenly to the other spectrum? She still could not figure this boy out. A moment of maturity, he seemed like a different person. 

"You know you could ask me to help make some these. I mean…." Stuttering a bit. "Um ah um… I got nothing better to do sometimes…" Hibiki suddenly looses his confidence for a unknown reason. He finishes in a murmur. 

'Now he's offering his help. What is up with this boy? How could he change so unexpectedly? I can't figure him out!' Meia mentally slaps herself with this new information. 

So from that point on, Hibiki would come once in while to write up tactical battles. They test each other's wits and make adjustments to each other mocks. Eventually, the pilots would to come to complain due to it's difficultly. But hey, better dead here then out there right? Of course there would be a competitive edge and unintended hostility towards each other but it was the first time Meia actually enjoyed his company. It did not happen much though. 

Snapping out of her nostalgia, she is greeting again by the blaring red 'ERROR'. It was so much easier when he was here. Inhaling deeply and exhaling quickly she goes back to 'work.' _Alone… _

-Jura-

           'Upward slash followed by absorbing step forward down stroke cleave. Have to use the hip on downward. Also not to hyper extend the elbow on the upward slash. What else???' Ah yes, Jura Basil. The bomb blonde shell is alone in the training room. Doing what you ask? Why of course keeping her sword skills honed. Where Barnett has an infatuation with firing round armaments; Jura is in love with her sword. Contrary to popular belief, Jura does get sweaty when she has to, which is not too often and not in her usual garb. (Damn!) Her sword skills were passed down from her highly admired and loved grandma. Jura did grow up in a prestigious family minus the wealth part. Her family was rich by generational growth although the Mejerran government could not care less. As a result of a block closure in their section, the Basil family lost the majority of their wealth and power. Subjected to humiliation, Jura fostered a certain hostility towards the Mejerran government. This hostility was a driving force for Jura to join the Magno Pirates; that and it was cool. Taking another cut towards her imaginary opponent, Jura becomes lost in the grace and fluidness of the art. Her sword skills are one her most prized possessions along with her looks. This is one thing those Mejerran bitches cannot seize from Jura. Using her saber once again, she performs an intricate kata. (Martial Art exercise) Breathing deeply and focusing intently. She launches into many strikes and stances while maintaining a controlled and a fluid-breathing pattern. Throughout the exercise, she keeps her mind empty and open that allows her to loose herself in the _dance_. Performing one last forward thrust, she comes to a full stop. Her breathing is slow and without a hint of exhaustion. 

'Marvelous…' 

Recalling a memory deep in her, she relives the moment when Hibiki began taking lessons from her. It was astonishing to see the boy would actually be willing to take help from others, especially considering she was a female and he a male. Experiencing a familiar memory, Jura retrieves a reminiscence time she longs to have back…

…A penetrating 'swoosh' draws her attention. Circling her head towards the source, the blonde is faced with a wild 'compulsive' boy. She notices he is panting like a dog whose been trapped in cage while left out in the sun. Hibiki takes another cautious look outside. 

Jura finds it pleasing to see Hibiki act this way. In battle, he acts savage and determined. Here the red haired pursuer scares him shitless. Of course he fended off Jura's advances, eventually though he would have to succumb to her womanly charms. Jura was more 'womanly' than Dita in many ways. 

"Che, doesn't that girl get tried." He off handy speaks out. 

"Maybe you should give her what she wants." Jura injects while sheathing her saber. 

"You! What are you doing here?" He retorts while giving her a disgusted look. 

"Me, Jura is only training. You on the other hand are out of place." She responds in a dignified manner. Turning on her heels, she strides towards the ruffian. 

Jura's fascination with the boy began when he first merged with the super modified dread. She became delighted by the prospect of having a magnificently designed machine. To her dismay, she attained a crab shaped machine when she finally merged with him for the first time. At first, Jura detested the grotesque machine but it was Hibiki who showed her the true strength of 'her' machine. It covered a whole planet for crying out loud! Soon after displaying the prowess and capabilities of her machine, Jura came to the conclusion that her Dread is best of the three. It has to be since…well its Jura's. Closing the distance between, Jura locks eyes with Hibiki. 

"What...Is there something on my face?" A flustered Vanguard pilot searches his face. 

Jura on enjoys the scene before her. At times the boy can act like a complete buffoon while be cute at it. 'I could see why Dita likes this idiot so much…' 

"Anyways, were you using your sword?" He prods in a hushed voice.

"What..." Bring her ear closer to him

"I asked were you using your sword?" He inquires again.  

"Huh…" Bringing her ear even closer to his face. 

"I asked-" Now Hibiki was overwhelmed by her proximity. From her position, he did not have to look hard to gain a view on her 'mountain peaks' as to say. Even in her exercise apparel, her voluptuous figure screams 'worship me… or better yet eat me.' 

Hibiki taking a step back to build some distance only find it to be futile. For every step he took, she would take one and a little more. Not to be intimidated, Hibiki finally stands his ground. Making a facade of determination while having terror-stricken composure underneath. 

"So…" She nonchalantly asks while looking at her nails the same way. "What are **'you' doing here?" She exaggerated her tone on the 'you'.  **

"Just trying to get away that's all." The black mussed hair teenager responds while averting his eyes to the side. "Hey do you really use that sword there?" He points to the saber on her left hip.

"What do you think?" Jura replies at the same time placing hand on top of the grip. 

"You any good?" He questions. 

"Well, Jura does not do this for show you know." The blonde acknowledges. 

"Could've fooled me…" He subtly mumbles. 

"What!" She yells.

"Nothing, nothing…" He eyes zoom in on the far wall. On this wall there various swords of every type. Some are straight while others are so curvy Hibiki wondered if they cut anything. Their lengths varied from butter knife size to; is that possible to hold proportions? Jura noticed his line of sight and decided to indulge his mind with some information. 

"You like, that's Jura's collection." She quietly boasts. 

"Eh…that's yours" The boy at this point is perplexed. The Vanguard pilot stands in front of the glass case. He wondered how could someone as 'ahem' confident as Jura hold a sword collection. This is the same person who does not like to do manual labor or attract dirt. Heck, she has other people (mainly Barnett) cook for her. The idea of her polishing and maintaining dangerous steel goes beyond the boy's comprehension. 'Then again this a weird ship, like that girl and her camera.' 

"Of course, Jura likes to collect beautiful things. Beauty and Jura go hand in hand." She cheerfully proclaims which Hibiki rolled his eyes to. 'Arrgghhh her ego again!' 

"Anyways, you know to swing one right?" Hibiki probes. At this point he found the floor exceptionally fascinating. 

"Yes, Jura knows to how swing a sword. She swings-" Emphasizing her point by effortlessly bringing out and placing the tip of the blade by Hibiki's throat. "-very well." She seductively whispers. 

"Oh…okay…so…can…you…" He murmurs the last part. Jura is forced to bring her head closer. 

"What?" Jura declares.

"Can you…." Once again he mumbles the last part. 

"Can you what?" At this point Jura starts to become agitated. She puts away her sword and stands in front the Vanguard pilot. 

"I said- canyouhelpmetraintoswingaswordsinceImightneedtobecauseIpilotonewithasword." The teenage boy blurts out. Jura looses her temperament only to gain dumbfounded wonder. 

"Slower please…" The blonde coaxes. 

He sighs and locks on into her eyes. Jura has never before locked eyes with the boy. Her piercing jade eyes meet his gentle mocha hued irises. 

'…Marvelous…'  

"I asked can you help me swing a sword since I fight with one most of the time?" He slowly pronounces. 

'His lips…' 

Jura is rocked from momentary loss of reality. The boy's words register and process in her mind.

 "Did you just ask…?" The 'lightly' vain woman hesitantly questions. 

"Yes, just don't read into too much. I just need some help kay! That doesn't mean I like you females a lot now. " The black haired boy shouts out. 

Jura is surprise beyond explanation. The boy usually avoids interacting with the females on the Nirvana. Let alone asking for help. His over confident, macho, cocky, and inflexible attitude counteract his current persona. 

'He's willing to learn huh?' 

"This training is not for the weak." She replies in a serious manner.

"I'm up for it." The boy determinedly returns.  

"This will hurt." 

"My grandpa has this saying, 'no pain no gain'." 

"Good then, no crying from this point on." She finishes.

"I know and I won't." The boy smiles and looks up to _his teacher. For the first time, their relationship would not be one of necessity. Rather a mutual agreement between the two. "Well to start it's not called swinging a sword, it's called…" And so they began… _

From that point on, Jura would guide Hibiki in the art of bushido. During their lessons she would take a façade of strict teaching. Gone was her whimpering and reluctance to work replaced with a determination to make something solidly well built. Jura, for the first time has someone looking up to her. Not down anymore. 

A pricking throb snaps her from her daydream. Fingering the blade while you recall a memory does that. Sweet red blood slowly slithers down her saber. '…Pain…" She returns to reality where she is alone in a room. He was not here clashing swords and sharing sweat with her. Rather she there doing a ritual by herself. A task that is hard to accomplish. But she has to do it. _Alone…_

**_ They would not be alone for much __longer…._**

Author notes: Blah, blah, blah…Yeah gone for a long time but work and school gets in the way. Well, I would like to apologize to my readers and reviewers of my fic. I appreciate the kindness and the patience that people are willing to read this crazy experiment. But hey, you're reading at least right? To my dismay, I would was thrust into a higher position at work with reduced my capable time to write. Heck, I would write the scene in my head during the drive home but lose it when I step through the door. DAMN!!! Oh well…Fret not though, many excellent Vandread related fiction writers are out there. Some of the new stories are great read and find. So go indulge yourselves. Anyways, Ch. 9 outline is done on paper, which means it will come out soon hopefully. Thanks again for reading and have a nice day or night…^_^ Be sure to leave your mark at the reviewer hydrant. Dog joke….


End file.
